User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Super Mario Maker Builder Recut
I'm gonna make a fan-game related to Super Mario Maker. List of Things I'm Going to Add This is mostly inspired from Super Mario Maker Chi and GO. All credit goes to them. *Styles **Super Mario Galaxy **Super Mario Odyssey **Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Themes **Beach (Super Mario 3D World: Sunshine Seaside) **Mountain (Super Mario 3D World: Ant Trooper Hill) **Lava (Super Mario 3D World: Fort Fire Bros) **Tower (Super Mario 3D World: Hands-On Hall) **Bonus (Super Mario 3D World: Coin Express) **House (Super Mario 3D World: Sprixie House) **Sweet (Super Mario 3D World: Cakewalk Flip) **Industrial (Super Mario 3D World: Bullet Bill Base) **Techno (Super Mario 3D World: Beep Block Skyway) **Athletic (Super Mario 3D World: Big Bounce Byway) **Space (Super Mario 3D World: Super Galaxy) **Circus (Super Mario 3D World: Tricky Trapeze Theater) *Terrain **Enclosure (it's terrain but it hides stuff) **Footlight (appears when the player gets close to them, however some factors like explosions and thwomps reveal them two) **Color Block (just normal ground which can be painted to your little heart's desire to make abstract artwork) **Slippy Slope (1:2 horizontal-vertical slopes) **Bump Block (blocks which can be bumped) **Gravitational Block (blocks which are affected by gravity and can't be budged at all by mario or enemies) *Items **Ice Flower **Earth Plum (makes mario throw growing mudballs which roll on the ground and grow over time until breaking) **Thunder Iris **Water Lily **Windy Lotus **Boo Mushroom **Bee Mushroom **Frog Suit **P-Frog Suit (the same as frog suit but you get to swim in lava and poison) **Penguin Suit **Ninja Suit (makes mario climb walls and throw shurikens) **Bomb Mushroom (gives mario the ability to throw bombs) **Super Acorn **P-Acorn (a powerful "mushroom" which gives players SUPER POWERS!) **P-Coin **Dash Pepper **Bulb Berry **Blimp Fruit *Enemies **Canon ***Torpedo Ted/Targeting Ted ***Banzai Bill Cannon (can shoot three enemies out at once; bull's-eye bills fired from this instead follow Mario's horizontal position) ***Ice Pirahna Plant (spits out ice balls. in some styles, it instead spews out ice clouds which damage mario) **Cafanon (from another game but here, or otherwise existing but a variant) ***Goomdiver (goombas which walk underwater, otherwise they act like normal goombas) ***Blue Chaarvaargh (kills mario instantly) **Fanon ***Bizza (enemies which float high up and drop icicles underneath them) *Gizmos **P-Platform **Sucker (variant of the twister which sucks you up) **Binoculars (by pressing the L-Stick near it, you get to view the entire level. in Super Mario 3D World these are replaced with Sprixies holding binoculars while in Super Mario Odyssey you throw your cap onto the binoculars) **Super Guide Block (a block which comes in after players lost enough lives; this block shows the demonstration of how the creator completes the course. however the player MUST actually show how to complete it and not be a troll trap) **Towables (can only have one type and up to seven in a stage; automatically puts the goal "tow (x) to the end of the stage") ***Toads (your basic towable, touch them and they follow, if they bump into an enemy they get bubbled up and transported back to the start) ***Sprixie Princesses (basically can be placed in enemies and blocks like a key or can be floating around, touching them free them from their bottle as they follow Mario to the goal) **Touchstone (tap this to move it) **Player Button (tap this for something to happen) **Tilt Lift (a lift which goes to the direction a player is tilting in; first player on it tilts it!) **Torch (a decorative thing which emits light and heats up mario) **Water Spout/Sand Spout (blows mario upwards along with certain elements) *Modifiers **Tail (super leaf): Powers up enemies **Cat (super bell): Powers up enemies **Boss: Makes enemies have boss properties *(NEW) Link Logic **And **Or **Not **Nand **Nor **Xand **Xor *Sound Effects **...actually, I don't have any. Other than music. *Tools **Mr. Eraser (erases stuff, can be changed to erase certain stuff) **Partrick (makes you use parts) **Soundfrog (allows you to change music and add sound effects to a course) **Code Computer (allows you to change properties of stuff in a blink) **Bucky Fluid (places fluids down, including...) ***Water (you can swim in it!) ***Lava (super hot liquid which instantly kills you unless you're in super mario odyssey where it burns you) ***Blue Lava (even hotter liquid which can kill nearly ANYTHING) ***Poison (instant-kill liquid) ***Quicksand (stuff you slowly fall into and you must mash a certain button to save yeself) ***Freezing Water (plunge yourself into it and you start losing temperature. regain temperature by nearing heat sources or being certain things) **Ship Crew (allows you to place fluids below) **Crystal the Card (can apply very, very odd effects to your course. some examples include:) ***Powered up enemies (EXAMPLE: Koopa Shells home on you) ***Fluid waves ***Darken level ***Slow timer ***Red alert (same as Red Switch effects) ***Halved power meter **Mrs. Checklist (sets your clear conditions up, can have up to five) *Other Stuff **Yamamura's Dojo ***Fluid Placement (a lesson on using fluids) ***Explore Your Surroundings (a lesson on encouraging exploration)